Say It
by samehada smashdown
Summary: Not only are the Haruno children infamous for one thing or another, but with the twin of Sakura being Gaara...he is bound to scare boyfriends away. Eventual SakuShika. AU.
1. One

_A/N: New story! It's one I've been longing to write, and will hopefully be updated more often than my other stories, as I like this story line much better and have plenty of ideas for it. Plus it's been one that's fun to create._

_**Sakura and Shikamaru is the final set pairing, but she will be with more before him. But not in a slut way. This is to make it more interesting, and give it more depth than automatically finding Shikamaru.**_

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Naruto. If I did…well, let's just say it would be totally different than it is now.

Quicky! There won't be any _real_ bashing in this story. I like to poke fun at characters, but I honestly love them all…well, save for a few, but I still won't be mean to them. Because it's not their fault Kishimoto makes them the way they are [: (No offense to him or anything, but if Kishimoto – the creator of Naruto – was a character, and I owned Naruto, he'd be killed off by Sakura.)

And normally, the A/Ns won't be this long, and the story won't be this short. It's only because it's le first chapter.

**Say It**

One

Sometimes, I liked having a twin. Someone who knew what I was thinking without having to say it, someone who I knew would always be there for me.

But most of the time – like now, for instance – I _hated_ it. Because Gaara was over protective and would never approve of any boy I dated. Actually, I hated all of my siblings, because they _all_ were over protective and crazy. Gaara was just the worst of the three.

Gaara was at my boyfriend's locker, arms crossed, and even though his back was to me, I _knew_ what was going on. He would be glaring at him, drilling him with questions. The others would've joined him, if not for the fact that my other brother was a senior and, by default, too cool for the Junior Hallway, and my sister was in my grade – she was a freakish child genius who skipped kindergarten and hasn't cared much ever since – and she rarely showed up, so she wouldn't be a problem.

I nervously kept twisting my hair around my finger as I made my way over to Sasuke's locker, who was glaring at Gaara. Oh god, oh god, _oh god_. Putting on my best scowl, I stepped in between the two, glancing at the two. "Gaara, get away, _now_." I hissed, eyes narrowed. Gaara's eyes snapped towards me, locking with mine.

His non-existent eye brow shot up, and in response I placed a hand on my hip. I was determined to win this…this battle, or whatever it was. However, after a few seconds, Gaara smirked. "He's gone," He said simply. I whirled around, to find that Sasuke's locker was closed and he was nowhere to be seen.

I shook with anger, curling my fists, my short nails digging into the palm of my hand, surely leaving crescent marks there. "GAARA! YOU FREAKING ASSHOLE!"

And then I jumped him.

Homeroom was, thankfully, much better. How so? Gaara wasn't in mine. However, Sasuke was…well, err, wasn't this morning. Specifically after Gaara scared him off. Ino – the resident 'it' girl and my best friend since forever – was at my side with tissues at the ready.

They were 'just in case' tissues.

"Saki!" Ino shook my shoulder, making me look at her. I raised an eyebrow, and she nudged her shoulder to the door. I took my time turning to the door, as I was admittedly kind of scared of what I would see. Some creepy couple making out? (In other words, our ever-so-late homeroom teacher Kakashi and our Phys. Ed. teacher Anko.) My sister and/or elder brother wanting to see me? A new kid? I almost didn't want to know. But as my eyes finally reached the doorway, they widened and I almost cried.

There was Sasuke…with a big black eye.

He gave me a look and sat as far away from me as possible. Gaara. I _knew_ it had to be Gaara. Why else would he look at me like that? I had already 'yelled' at Gaara in front of him – so he should know that it wasn't my fault, right?

A blob of white blurred my vision. I blinked. Ino sheepishly gave me a half-assed grin, between one of sympathy and laughter. "Tissue?"

I officially hated having a twin.


	2. Two

_A/N: To the three people that reviewed, I thank you! I don't think you have any idea how much I squealed when I saw that there were already reviews! :3 So this chapter goes out mermaidella, SasoLOVE111, and NomNomNya! [:_

_However, this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped. It looked so much longer written on paper XD (And I'm sorry it took so long!)_

_Plus, there will be actual dialogue later on. The first two chapters are for both the readers and myself to get a feel for the characters, especially Sakura._

**Say It**

Two

I dropped my pencil on my desk, my cramped hand limp on my desk. I could honestly say this was the best class of my day: AP Physics. At the front of the room sat the teacher. Orochimaru wasn't the eccentric, crazy madman he was painted out to be by his Biology kids; he was pretty quiet with my class, talking only when he needed to and giving us the freedom to chose to pay attention or to not. Better yet, there was no Gaara, Sasuke, or _any_ of my friends in my class. The only person close to a friend was my lab partner, and that was only because we had the same friends, but we weren't friends ourselves.

Speaking of my lab partner, his head was on his desk and he softly snored on occasion. On instinct, I moved my things a little bit away from his desk in case he was drooling. I just wouldn't want it to touch my stuff. I blinked – realizing that I was _so_ bored I was thinking about his drool. I inwardly groaned, knowing I still had about half an hour left.

Orochimaru was still somber, occasionally pressing the button to the projector that would go into the next slide. With all the notes of the slide copied down, I rested my chin on my palm. My eyes drifted to the door, and I jumped, letting out a scream as well.

The Chemistry teacher, Kabuto had made a disturbing – to say the least – face and began laughing at my reaction. I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest. He was such a _child_. But, he was always one of those cool teachers that didn't really care if you skipped class, or didn't do assignments. As long as students got good grades, he was cool.

Kabuto bounced into the room as if he owned it and made his way over to Orochimaru, and the two began discussing something loudly. Normally I would have been eavesdropping, but their conversation involved an upcoming test…something I really didn't even _want_ to know.

Next to me, Shikamaru was stretching out and rubbing his eyes, grumbling incoherent nonsense. I guessed it was because of my scream, and I gave him a soft apology. It was embarrassing, to say the least, that the guy who could sleep through hurricanes was disturbed by me. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement before placing his head back on the desk, getting right back to sleep. I simply raised an eyebrow.

Before I could do anything else, my phone vibrated. I slid the candy-apple red thing from my pocket, blatantly placing it on my desk. Once I unlocked it, my hand shook. It was _Sasuke_. But as I began pressing "open", a plethora of other people sent me texts.

What was that all about? I highly doubt they all decided to text me at once. I decided to simply flick through my messages by the most recent first.

_From: Ino_

_SAKI! You've heard, haven't you? I wonder who told. You didn't even tell me! :'(_

My eyes narrowed. Well, that was an interesting start.

_From: Karin_

_Omai, I almost fell when I heard. Scandalous! You're telling me later! [;_

I blinked at my sister's words. Since I remember the last time I was drunk, I knew it couldn't have been that. And if it was another time I was drunk – which isn't very often, as both my brothers don't approve of it – then it wouldn't have been brought up now.

_From: Sasori_

_I'll save mom the trouble: you're grounded._

I could honestly say that I resembled a fish at that moment, my mouth flapping open and closed continuously. Whoa. That…I don't even know what to say about that. But if it had reached the seniors, it must've been _something_.

_From: Gaara_

…

Ouch. I didn't even deserve words? I hoped that my other friends gave me more to work with than my siblings. While Karin was laid back with what I did…my brothers didn't stand for anything.

_From: Tenten_

_Are you TRYING to out-whore Karin? (I love the chick, but honestly…she gets around.) Darling…I don't know what to say._

I didn't know whether to take that as an insult to myself or my sister. I mean sure, Karin takes plenty of boys home. She's the tough one, she can handle any boy that got in her way if need be. But…she's not a whore…I think.

_From: Naruto_

_SAKURA-CHAAAAN! I-I-I-I-I-I…WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?_

I ground my teeth together. My best guy friend was a _little_ on the slow side…hell, who am I kidding? He's an idiot. But I guessed he didn't know the real news – like myself – and thought something had happened to me. Since I knew he would be in bizarre mode until he knew I was fine, I texted back.

_To Naruto_

_I dunno what you heard…but I'm fine. :)_

After I had added my signature smiley face for extra measure, I rested my head on my desk. I had no _fucking_ idea what was going on, and it bothered me to no end. I looked back up to the front of the room, noticing that Kabuto had left and the bell was about to ring. Orochimaru had disappeared and Shikamaru was, surprisingly, awake.

The bell rang, making me jump a little bit. I went to pocket my phone, only to notice that I had one unread message.

Sasuke. _Damnit._

_From Sasuke_

…_When did you become such a whore?_

I almost fell when I saw the attached picture. It was a picture taken at a side angle, clearly showing who and what was going on.

I was on my knees in front of a guy, giving him a _blowjob_.

Worst of all…it was Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's older brother.


End file.
